


That Was Then

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huggy reminisces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Then

**Author's Note:**

> by hardboiledbaby.  
> A drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, prompt: jealous
> 
>  
> 
> Note: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner).

 

Yeah, Blondie and Curly's over there, shuttin' out the rest of the world again. I see that, sometimes I wish....  
  
Don't get me wrong, it wasn't nothin' serious, you dig? Just a coupla guys gettin' it on, havin' a good time. Never expected it to be, like, forever. It went down a long time ago, and they're both cool wi' it. Hey, it was the seventies, man.  
  
But now they're together, with a capital "two." Sometimes, when they're sharin' some private joke, heads almost touchin', he smiles and I remember what that mouth can do....  
  
Damn, I need a drink.

 


End file.
